


Get some

by dreamyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyeon/pseuds/dreamyeon
Summary: Kyungsoo just wanted to have pleasure, Baekhyun knew how to help him.





	Get some

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i miss baeksoo and this is pure trash, but i kinda like it, even if it's super short.  
work totally inspired by the music "get some" by ghosted.

Kyungsoo was horny, v_ery horny _after having a few glasses of drink that he didn't even bother to check what it was because he really wanted to get drunk to the point of not caring about the craziness he was about to do. After all, he could only be crazy, crazy to kiss Baekhyun — the most popular guy in college —, who was surprisingly without company that night.

It always happens, doesn't it? The story of the guy ignored by everyone, madly in love with the most popular and beloved guy. Exciting, nothing more original.

But it wasn't _ exactly like that. _

Of course, Baekhyun was popular and all, but Kyungsoo was not an innocent little boy either, who was bullied and had a range of sad stories to tell to his future children. Do Kyungsoo was just a normal 22 year old guy who was terribly attracted to Byun Baekhyun and that wonderful body that made him want to be fucked by him all day long, until he was sore and without strength.

Kyungsoo wasn't very romantic, and the last thing he wanted was an overrated romance with flowers and candle light dinner. What he really wanted was pleasure, and to have a lot of sex to satisfy his carnal needs.

Fortunately, after taking a few sips of his drink and a little courage, Kyungsoo found out that Baekhyun could give him everything he wanted, as soon as he reached him and surprised him with a kiss that he responded with great enthusiasm.

They fucked like crazy that night, in the driver's seat of Baekhyun's car. Their mouths met and their bodies clashed as Kyungsoo bounced hard on Baekhyun's cock, delighted by the redhead's hands squeezing his ass and the hard thrusts that accompanied his frantic pace.

Kyungsoo had never felt so pleased as he did feel that night, Baekhyun fucked him so well that he even saw stars — surely one of the best fucks of his life — and only made him want more of that body that was even hotter without any clothes.

Obviously, that wasn't the only time they had sex. Other strictly sexual encounters followed after the first one.

Baekhyun called him first, a week after they had sex, in a call full of insinuations that made Kyungsoo feel turned on, crazy to fuck. 

Kyungsoo wouldn't be crazy to deny his implicit invitation, since he managed to get into Baekhyun's pants, his life was never the same. The guy had the great talent of destabilizing him, his legs weak and his throat sore after being fucked without any care.

Baekhyun was rude, his hands were firm, his movements were strong and he never failed to satisfy Kyungsoo, slapping his ass hard or sucking him until he begged to come in his mouth.

And Kyungsoo loved all this rudeness, as said before, he hated romance and all its derivatives. Why did he need romance when he could have sex three times a week with a hot guy without giving him any satisfaction about his life? Or feel a flood of feelings that would only serve to screw with his heart?

He was fine like that, fucking with Baekhyun without any serious involvement and having the freedom he always cherished in his life.

Or at least that was what he insisted on repeating in his head, four months after they started seeing each other in secret — with no particular reason since they were both single, free and independent.

Baekhyun wasn't romantic, far from it, he liked to say dirty things in his ear and pull his hair while he put him on all fours and fucked him mercilessly, but at the same time, he confused Kyungsoo with all those little kisses on his body and cuddles after sex.

In those moments, Kyungsoo allowed himself to enjoy some of Baekhyun's soft touches on his back and listen to his heartbeat as he laid his head on his chest, liking to feel his feet brushing his as they wrapped themselves in the blankets.

_ But it was only in those sensitive moments, _Kyungsoo swore — only to be disproved when he woke up the next morning with Baekhyun's voice humming a random song around the apartment and the smell of strong coffee, making a strange feeling intensify in his chest.

Then he needed to remind himself that he was absolutely fine alone and blah blah blah blah.

Kyungsoo tended to go away whenever he started to feel those weird things in his chest, but he would come back as soon as Baekhyun called, inviting him for another casual fuck that slowly turned into something else.

Of course, Kyungsoo never denied the invitation, crazy to fuck until forget his own name and cry of so much pleasure, running to Baekhyun's apartment and jumping on him at the moment he opened the door.

At the very moment, Baekhyun was between Kyungsoo's legs, fucking him and making him moan louder than usual, slamming into the shorter man, who in turn scratched his back without mercy.

Kyungsoo moaned shamelessly, his eyes closed and his thighs tightened around Baekhyun's waist, pushing him even closer and asking for more, insatiable as ever.

Baekhyun didn't hesitate to fulfill the request, getting out of him only to come in harder, resting his face on Kyungsoo's neck.

The clash of their bodies, the moans and the crackling of wild kisses sounded loud, just as the frantic, uncoordinated movements slowed down while they neared climax. Both sank into kisses and slow movements as they came.

Kyungsoo smiled incredibly pleased to feel Baekhyun's cum filling him and his own semen dirtying his belly, not caring about the possible backache he would feel later for fucking on the kitchen floor.

Baekhyun gasped as he pulled out from his _ friend _ and rested his weight on him, smiling at his painful grumble.

When they looked at each other, they couldn't resist kissing again, this time more calmly.

Baekhyun's thin lips fit so well into Kyungsoo's full lips that they could only kiss each other more and more and more and more until they both got aroused again and began making out for real. They would probably end on Baekhyun's bed, in the way that made Kyungsoo confused and full of questions about what the hell was going on between them, _for real._

But it wasn't like Kyungsoo cared, right?

After all, he _ just _wanted to have pleasure...

Or not so much.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks to who read it!


End file.
